<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seasons change by cepzia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371966">seasons change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cepzia/pseuds/cepzia'>cepzia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Girl Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cepzia/pseuds/cepzia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"UGH." She faceplants into the blanket. "Why is this so HARD?"</p>
<p>"I don’t know why you’re in such a hurry to come up with a name," Plagg says through a mouthful of camembert.</p>
<p>"Because," she lifts her head to say, "I can’t come out to people without also having a name. And I’m not having people still call me my deadname while knowing it’s my deadname ‘cause that’s weird." She crinkles her nose at the thought. She’s not trapping her friends in the Identity Limbo™ she’s already in. If she can find a name that fits, she won’t have to be in limbo anymore. But that’s harder than it sounds, she thinks, looking down at the list of names, with most crossed out. Still, none of them fit. She expected to find a name that just clicked with her and that’d be it. But she can’t find one.</p>
<p>"Then ask someone else to name you! Humans name each other all the time, it’s so weird."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seasons change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She lays on her stomach on her bed, a notebook in front of her and a pen in hand. Her legs idally swing in the air behind her and she talks aloud to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ariana, Ari for short? Hmm… maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, not just to herself. Plagg sits on a pillow eating cheese on the opposite end of the bed. But he’s probably not paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She writes another name, letting the words pick themselves. It’s an idea she only came up with after scrolling through every baby name website she could find. “Arien? No, that’s just one letter away. Adri… Adri? Just Adri?” She tilts her head, squinting at it. “No, doesn’t fit. Oh! What about Audrey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bourgeois?” Plagg asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face scrunches up. “Right, not Audrey. UGH.” She faceplants into the blanket. “Why is this so HARD?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re in such a hurry to come up with a name,” Plagg says through a mouthful of camembert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she lifts her head to say, “I can’t come out to people without also having a name. And I’m not having people still call me my deadname while knowing it’s my deadname ‘cause that’s weird.” She crinkles her nose at the thought. She’s not trapping her friends in the Identity Limbo™ she’s already in. If she can find a name that fits, she won’t have to be in limbo anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s harder than it sounds</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks, looking down at the list of names, with most crossed out. Still, none of them fit. She expected to find a name that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>clicked</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her and that’d be it. But she can’t find one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then ask someone else to name you! Humans name each other all the time, it’s so weird,” Plagg says, going back to his cheese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the new bit of information on kwamis, she got inspired by his statement. “Alya! She’s so creative with this kinda stuff!” All her friends are creative really. Alya can come up with ideas on the spot (names too, if she invented Rena Rouge in the moment), Nino always has the perfect movie or song to fit any mood, and Marinette can make an outfit for any occasion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow I love my friends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching for her phone, she opens her text chat with Alya and pauses. “How do I phrase this inconspicuously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me,” Plagg says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks for the wise words,” she says with an eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a sugarcube, kid,” Plagg says, but his holder is ignoring him. She types a text, then deletes it and tries again. And again, and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What girl name would you give me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I were your daughter what would you name me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t give the specifics but pick a girl name?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m transgender and very much a girl but I can’t pick a name because I’m Uncreative™ so help me please???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs, putting her phone down on her notebook. She stares at the previous texts they traded, her asking about missed homework or Alya demanding to know what surprise Nino had planned for their three month anniversary. At the top of the screen is Alya’s contact photo: a group photo cropped to be just her, with Nino’s arm around her waist and Marinette’s hair peeking into the frame as proof. Below is her contact name: </span>
  <em>
    <span>maple leaf</span>
  </em>
  <span> followed by the same emoji. It’s that name because Alya always calls her sunshine, so she started calling her maple leaf after her hair. Soon enough Marinette and Nino joined the game, with Alya calling them peony and snowflake respectively, after spring and winter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino is winter because you need to keep warm and he’s hot and Mari’s spring ‘cause it’s the season of rebirth and she was born yesterday. You can tell because she’s so short,” she had said, which resulted in Nino and Summer laughing as Marinette threw a pencil at Alya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re the four seasons: peonies and spring, snowflakes and winter, maple and autumn, sunshine and… summer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s it! That’s her name!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer.” Hearing it aloud is even better. The widest smile covers her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still spring, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She turns over and sits up to face Plagg. She looks down to him. “Summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer?” Dawning comprehension takes over his face, and she can tell he gets it when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>puts down</span>
  </em>
  <span> his cheese. “Is that you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile grows impossibly wider as she nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg zips to her collarbone to hug her. She hugs him back.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It’s after a mission that she tells Ladybug. The akuma is purified with the two of them only having a couple of minutes left, so they left Mr. Ramier to get home by himself. He knows the drill at this point anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got you so happy?” Ladybug asks with a yawn after they land on a faraway rooftop. “Four A.M. akumas are no one’s definition of fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noire didn’t even realize she was acting different, but now that she thinks about it, her jaw does hurt from all the smiling. She turns to face Ladybug with that smile. “I’m going to come out to my friends as a civilian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug brightens at that, even if she still looks dead tired. “Really? That’s awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it? I finally picked a name for myself.” She pulls her hair over her shoulder to play with the ends of it, the weight of her hair in it’s high braided ponytail still new to her. Plagg was able to make her costume more feminine when she came out as a hero (picking the name Chat Noire was much easier than Summer), and she couldn’t be more thankful for that cheese munching goblin. And luckily, the city was very supportive of her transition. She hasn’t seen many negative responses, and for each one of them, she’s seen ten positive messages congratulating her or praising her for her bravery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, kitty,” Ladybug says, stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder. Chat Noire can’t help the small blush that dusts her cheeks. Her smile becomes more lovingly when facing Ladybug. Her lady never fails to make her blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug’s earrings beep. She backs up sheepishly. “Gotta go. Bug out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a woosh, she’s gone. Chat Noire stands and watches her form shrink into the distance. That’s the girl she loves alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. If she’s a girl, and she likes girls…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gay,” she blurts to the empty air. Her blush grows bigger. She’s a lesbian. Woah…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumps at her ring beeping. Right. She’s a superhero and she has to go home. She’s a super </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesbian</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she has a giant gay </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is just full of realizations, isn’t it?” she says to no one as she pole vaults away.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Nerves steadily climb in Summer as the elevator steadily climbs to the top floor. Her foot taps and she alternates between holding her arms at her sides and crossing them. Plagg sticks his head out of her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just Chloé.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Chloé! My first and best friend who I’ve known since before I could talk! If she doesn’t support me…” She hangs her head, nervous ticks stopping. “No one else will. I don’t know what I’ll do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifts a hand to hold her upper arm, staring at her feet. That would be the worst. Sure, she’s made more friends since going to school, but Chloé has always been there for her. She is a bit of a brat, but she showed Summer around the school so she wouldn’t get lost, and made sure they were in the same class so Summer wouldn’t feel alone. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>cares</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her friends, she just… doesn’t have a lot of friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine. She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean,” Plagg says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer sighs as the elevator reaches the top floor. Plagg ducks back into her shirt and she steps out into the hallway. Making her way to the double doors of Chloé’s room, she braces herself then knocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door flies open only a few seconds later. “Adrikins!” Chloé drapes herself onto Summer in a hug that lets her miss Summer’s wince at the nickname.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Chloé.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé pulls back, then pulls Summer into her room. “It’s so great that you’re here, honestly. We haven’t spent time together in so long, and I could really use your help with this.” She steers her to where she has two mannequins set up, displaying two different suits. “Which one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer stares at them, then turns to Chloé, who still has her hands on Summer’s shoulders. “What do you need suits for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After… a series of unfortunate events, I…” Chloé makes a disgusted face at the suits. “owe Kim a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going on a date with him?” Summer’s eyebrows fly up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gosh no. He’s going on a date with Max. For a genius, he sure has no taste in men.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Summer says, turning back to the suits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I thought you’d have a good eye for this since, y’know, you wear suits all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course. She wants a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pick out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> suit for her friend who’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on a date with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>friend. Summer’s shoulders go stiff under Chloé’s hands. The other girl notices and turns Summer around to face her. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to tell you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé sees her worry and nods, taking Summer’s hands to pull them both to one of the couches. They sit like that, holding hands, and Summer stares down at them. She can’t meet Chloé’s gaze. Chloé squeezes her hands around Summer’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? You can tell me anything.” Chloé’s voice is uncharacteristically soft. No hint of pride or whining or anger. She’s worried and caring. The Chloé Summer has known and loved since they were kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Better to rip it off like a bandaid. She takes a deep breath then blurts, “I’m transgender.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé’s hands loosen, just a fraction. Of course, she’s shocked. She is regretting ever meeting Summer. She’s going to call her utterly ridiculous then kick her out of her room. Summer’s head falls, staring into her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Chloé says, then sits back, untangling her hands from Summer’s. A beat later: “Then I guess you can’t help me with my suit problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer slowly lifts her head to look at Chloé, who’s looking at the suits with a forlorn expression. That’s what she’s worried about? “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a man’s opinion.” Chloé looks to Summer with a small smile. “And you aren’t a man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile of Summer’s own nervously crept onto her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Chloé says, standing, “We have too much to do.” She holds a hand out to help Summer stand, who shyly takes it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé scoffs as she pulls Summer to her bedroom. “What, she asks. We need to do our nails, our hair, find you a new outfit because those stripes are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” She glares at the stripes on Summer’s shirt over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wearing stripes,” Summer points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé shakes her head and helps Summer stand to lead her to her bed. “No, I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> stripes. My stripes are good. Now.” She sits Summer down then bends at the waist so their eyes are level. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh!” Chloé stands up and leans back, fingers interlaced under her chin. “I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer beams at her. She grins back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé turns around and opens her closet. “I have the perfect dress for you, Adri—” She freezes, then turns. “I can’t call you that, can I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe something like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Chloé lifts a hand to tap her chin, then the lightbulb goes off and she points at Summer. “Sunny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns back to the closet, going back to finding clothes. “Like I said, I have a great dress for you, Sunny.” She couldn’t see Summer’s bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ll have to give me someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a man and can pick a suit for me.” Chloé disappears into the rows of clothes on hangers. “I mean, I know women can wear suits and men can wear dresses, but if it’s a date for men, the clothes should be picked by men, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not let Kim pick it himself?” Summer offers, pulling up her legs to sit cross legged on the bed. She begins prying off her shoes as Chloé answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And let him into my room? No way! You and Sabrina are the only other people in our class allowed in here. It’s my safe haven from all their utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span> tastes in fashion!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer laughs at that, and Chloé finally emerges with a dress. It’s a soft yellow color, sleeveless at the top with a big skirt that was made to be twirled. Summer could swear her eyes are sparkling just by looking at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Chloé asks. Summer stands and steps closer to feel the fabric. It’s very soft yet light, perfect for warm weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé smiles warmly, then puts it in Summer’s hands. “Then try it on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer eagerly brings it to Chloé’s bathroom to try on, with Chloé waiting outside. After it’s on, she smooths down the skirt and realizes with a gasp—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has pockets!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé laughs. “Every girl’s dream come true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that Chloé gives her shoes to put on. They’re simple white heels with ankle straps, and after she had to fight Refleckta, she can handle any type of heels. She walks out of the bathroom to Chloé, who immediately gasps and squeals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so pretty!” she practically screams and Summer can’t help the smile that overtakes her features, looking down at the dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Taking Summer’s arm, she pulls her to a mirror. “See?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breath is immediately knocked out of her chest. The top part hugs her torso, but the skirt flows around her, falling just past her knees. She had managed to get away with shaving her legs without her father noticing and, while he’s always known that women can still be women without shaving, seeing her bare calves under the skirt is one of the best things she’s seen in a long time. She’s gained a little muscle from fencing and superheroine work, but the dress makes her look delicate and feminine. She’s nearly speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look like Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé hugs her from behind and rests her head on Summer’s shoulder. “She would’ve loved to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer would consider Marinette, Alya, and Nino her best friends as well as Chloé, but only she and Chloé share the memories of her Mom, or Aunt Emilie as Chloé calls her. It’s what makes their friendship so special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting back tears at the mental image, she changes the subject. “Thanks, Chlo. I really appreciate this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Sunny. I’m not going to be told my best friend is a girl without giving her a makeover? What kind of best friend would I be then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer chuckles, but Chloé continues. “Can I do your makeup now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer nods. Chloé beams. She untangles herself from Summer then pulls her away again. “This is going to be my best work yet!”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“And if they try to be even a little bit mean to you I’ll slap them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to slap them.” Summer walks side by side with Chloé down the school hallway to Miss Bustier’s class. She’s going to come out to Marinette, Alya, and Nino today, and Chloé’s insisting she be there for support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I will! See how good a friend I am, Sunny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer chuckles and rolls her eyes. “I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t look me in the eye when you told me, and you trust me more than anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One, I trust you and them equally. Two, I was so nervous with you because I’ve known you longer than anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve known me longer than them yet you trust them as much as me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called having more than one friend, Chlo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Summer enters the classroom. Her three friends are already at their seats, engaged in a conversation. Chloé nudges her shoulder with her own before she makes her way to her seat across the room, shooting her an encouraging smile over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer sits down at her desk, catching the tail end of Alya’s sentence to Marinette. “…so don’t tell me you aren’t at least a little gay for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Summer asks, turning to face the other girls. Nino holds up a fist bump in greeting and she returns it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat Noire,” Alya says and Summer holds back a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Alya leans on the table, chin in hand. She stares into space with an almost dreamy expression. “Honestly, if I had the chance to, I’d kiss her face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer breaks into a coughing fit. Nino slaps her back a few times as Marinette points out, “You… have a boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer calms down enough to hear Alya say, “I… have two hands,” to imitate her best friend. It doesn’t help the blush Summer is now trying to hide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing her friends be so openly supportive of Chat Noire’s transition is one of the reasons she’s so optimistic about coming out to them as Summer. Alya even compiled a bunch of positive messages on the Ladyblog for her (and also joked about changing it to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladies</span>
  </em>
  <span>blog), and was quick to shut down any hint of a negative response. As Chat Noire, she didn’t want it to be a big deal, and it wasn’t. Nino switched terms and pronouns without an issue, and Marinette casually corrects anyone who slips up and accidently misgenders her. She also, to Summer’s amusement, passive-aggressively corrects the few who purposefully misgender her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, I bet she thinks you have too big a crush on Ladybug to think you like her,” Nino says, leaning in his seat to rest his chin on his girlfriend’s desk. Summer doubts that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have three hands, Nino,” Alya says, leaning down to him. They continue their superhero talk as Marinette blushes, to Summer’s confusion. Before she could ask, Miss Bustier enters the room to start class and the opportunity is lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After class, Summer’s friends start to pack up to leave but Summer speaks up. “Can we actually wait a bit? I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her clear concern, the trio sits back down. Summer gives them a nervous yet thankful smile. She also notes that Chloé is saying something to Sabrina, who looks confused. When Chloé finishes talking, Sabrina packs her bag and leaves alone, without packing Chloé’s bag for her or following her out. Chloé starts to pack her own bag in no hurry as the other students and teacher leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?” Alya asks Chloé once the five of them are alone. Everyone stands together at the front of the room and Chloé faces the four of them as she leans against the teacher’s desk, arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t trust you,” she says coolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Nino asks Summer. “This feels like an interrogation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something you three should know, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” she gives Chloé a pointed look. “felt the need to supervise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me here?” Chloé asks, holding out her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer opens her mouth to retort but Marinette interrupts with “What do we need to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a “go on” gesture from Chloé, Summer turns to her three best friends, sucks in a breath, hypes herself up, and says “I’m transgender.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them immediately look surprised. Summer doesn’t blame them, it’s surely not what someone would say at an interrogation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette reacts first. Determined, she steps forward and hugs Summer. Habitually, she hugs back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us,” she whispers, and in the dead silence of the classroom, everyone hears it. Tears well in Summer’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough two more pairs of arms are around her, suffocating her but she doesn’t mind. She tries to identify the warm feeling blooming in her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The tears spill over her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don't know what it’s like feeling like you do,” Nino says, “but we’ll always be here for you, no matter what happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna ruin your shirt,” Summer blubbers into Marinette’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette can’t move too much with Nino hugging her, but she manages to pat Summer’s back. “It’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Chloé,” Alya says, “As much as I hate to admit it, you’re a part of this too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer hears Chloé scoff, but a beat later she can feel another pair of arms hesitantly join the hug. Eventually, “Lahiffe are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it! When other people cry I cry!” Summer laughs and everyone else follows suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment that Summer spends composing herself, the hug breaks, even though Marinette lingers for an extra second. Not that Summer minds. Alya hands her (and Nino) a tissue to wipe away the lingering tears and she accepts it with a nod of thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell us, gender, pronouns and name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, girl, she and her, and Summer.” It’s still weird to say out loud. It’ll take some getting used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya brightens. “Sunshine! You stuck to my nickname!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kinda inspired me, so…” Summer trails off sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have so many names you could have possibly used,” Chloé points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>picked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Summer,” Alya retorts, hands on her hips, smirking proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé stares Alya down for a tense moment before flipping her hair and walking out of the room, heels clicking as she says, “Whatever! She told </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> first and I’m her </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group laughs at the antics before Nino wraps an arm around Summer’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who else knows, dudette?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one, so I’d appreciate it if you kept it on the down low.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Alya says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even your dad?” Nino asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer almost laughs. “Are you joking? Of course not. I have no idea how he’ll react. If he disapproves he’ll probably make it about school and threaten to pull me out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Marinette says, a comforting hand on her shoulder next to Nino’s arm. A jolt of familiarity is sent through Summer, but she doesn’t know why. Deja vu? “I’m sure he’ll love you no matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer smiles and puts her hand on the other girl’s. “Thanks, Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blush blooms on Marinette’s face and she pulls her arm away, smiling to herself as she turns to go pick up her bag. With a final squeeze Nino lets go of her to do the same and Alya takes his place to intertwine their arms like she does with Marinette sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re ever gonna come out to the rest of the class, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking you to girls’ night. The rest of the girls in our class are there, plus Kagami,” she says excitedly. “We watch movies, play board games, let Alix and Kagami get really competitive and almost kill each other, it’s really fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what was that last one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, they’re banned from playing Uno together. But there’s still Mario Kart and Monopoly, and I won’t even get into the pillow fights,” Alya says, looking like she’s remembering a horrific event. And with Alix’s daredevil nature and Kagami’s determination, both of which Summer has seen firsthand if separately, she’s going to guess it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t let that stop you, it really is fun,” she says as Nino and Marinette join them to leave the classroom together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, once I come out I’ll see if I can,” Summer says. She is going to one day come out to her father and classmates, but for now she’s okay with just her close friends knowing. But the idea of all of her friends, of the whole world, seeing her as Summer Agreste The Girl is damn near euphoric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also I’m gonna start calling you Sunny as well as Sunshine,” Alya mentions offhandedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer winces a little. “Chloé already started calling me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy trans day of visibility! i'm super proud to be nonbinary, and i thought i'd share the Trans Love with some trans girl adrien because i love that concept. also she's a lesbian because i'm a lesbian and i say so :)</p>
<p>follow me/yell at me on tumblr @mouseinette &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>